This invention relates generally to evaluation systems and methods and, more particularly, to a system and method for evaluating a condition of an edge of a wiper blade.
In a copy machine the Organic Photo Conducting (xe2x80x9cOPCxe2x80x9d) drum needs to be wiped completely clean so that there is no residual toner transferred onto the next image in an area that does not require toner. A wiper blade, which is in a constant, normal force, engagement with the OPC drum, is used to wipe or scrape off this non-transferred toner.
One failure mode for this wiper blade is a defect, such as a nick or a void, along an edge of the wiper blade. Although typically these nicks or voids are very minor, they still allow toner to flow by causing defects in the resulting prints. These nicks or voids are also difficult to detect because they usually are not visible to the xe2x80x9cnaked eye.xe2x80x9d
High-powered magnification systems could be used to inspect the edge of the wiper blades for defects. Unfortunately, these magnification systems are very costly and the inspection process with them is labor intensive and slow.
The edge of wiper blades could also be inspected by touch or xe2x80x9cfinger tip feel.xe2x80x9d Although this process is less expensive then the techniques described above using a magnification system, this process is less reliable in identifying defects. Additionally, the process of touching the edge of the wiper blade to detect defects may create new defects in the edge.
Accordingly, prior techniques for evaluating a wiper blade are either to costly or to unreliable. As a result, it has been difficult to assess the quality of newly manufactured wiper blades as well as the quality of wiper blades that may be reused.
A system for assessing an edge of a wiper blade in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention includes a detector, a transport system, and an evaluation processing system. The detector provides an indication of each identified defect in an edge of the wiper blade. The transport system moves at least one of the detector and the wiper blade along at least a portion of the other. The evaluation processing system is coupled to the detector and obtains an evaluation of the edge of wiper blade based on the indication of each defect from the detector.
A method for assessing an edge of a wiper blade in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention includes moving at least one of a detector and the wiper blade along at least a portion of the other. An indication of each identified defect in an edge of the wiper blade is obtained during the moving. An evaluation of the edge of wiper blade is obtained based on the indication of each defect from the detector.
The present invention provides an effective system and method for assessing the integrity of a wiper blade. This system and method is cost effective when compared to prior evaluation systems. Additionally, this system and method is reliable in identifying defective wiper blades and will not cause damage to the edge of the wiper blade during evaluation. As a result, with the present invention newly manufactured wiper blades as well as wiper blades which may be reused can be easily and effective evaluated to determine if they are acceptable for use.